


《柔喙7》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《柔喙7》

卫生间隔间里弥漫着一股浓郁的樟脑味，外面的门和里面的门都被反锁好，一只漏水的水龙头长久没有修理，正滴滴答答往下渗水，灯光溅在瓷砖上，在眼前晃出好几道雪白重影。封闭的空间不耐转圜，田野紧紧攀在金赫奎身上不让自己滑下去，他披了一件从休息室里顺出来的长袖队服外套，洁癖在他意识混沌不堪时还在折磨他，他不想让后背沾到卫生间的隔板，而眼下偏偏除此以外无可依靠。金赫奎尝试了一回把他抱起来，但纤细的手臂交叠在一起，最终仍是放弃了。田野的意识不算清醒，流了满身的汗，金赫奎几乎握不住他，他第一次见到田野如此狼狈的样子，算起来也是他第一次见到一个omega脱离药物束缚的发情期。  
田野搂住他脖子时，他想起远在首尔家中的猫咪也会这样发情，尚未绝育的母猫把毛茸茸的尾巴扬起，抬高臀部，小声小声地春叫，如若无人安抚，便会把床角和沙发弄得湿漉漉的。  
田野的鼻尖埋在他肩上，卫生间的潮湿味道和樟脑味惹得他不快，幸好金赫奎闻起来很甜，他在这时遗忘了许多羞耻心，两人抱着反锁这扇眼下被他倚靠着的小门时，他试探着摸到了金赫奎的小腹，滚热的手心贴住温暖的肌肤，田野的手上沾着汗，他把潮湿的意思顺着腰往下摸，折磨自己的嘴唇企图获得一些清醒的意识，但此时信息素操控了头脑，无暇分心去渴望其他，田野拿自己薄薄的胸膛贴着面前人，他抖得厉害，控制不住用细长的手指隔着外裤揉弄自家alpha的性器。金赫奎有些被他吓到了，试探性地喊了一声“iko”，田野置若罔闻，反而更用力地舔舐他的侧颈，那里离腺体很近，他恍然间以为自己在啜饮蜜糖，舌尖把那里濡湿，然后手返回到腰上，勾着金赫奎的小拇指来抚摸自己。  
身体远离了清醒的区域而陷入苦热，这些动作被田野下意识地连缀起来，他昂头凭借本能含住金赫奎的耳垂，热气洒进对方的耳蜗里，两个人的手指搅在一块儿，田野引导着他去抚摸自己滚烫的腰际，撩开红黑相间的队服，金赫奎听见田野小声地咕哝，他本来就很会撒娇，情热卸下了他的薄面皮和别扭，中文夹杂着韩文，断断续续地喊他“哥哥”。  
以前的易感期里，田野总会异常依赖他，平时打闹下手不知轻重，但两个人窝在一个被窝里亲吻额头时，田野整个人都是柔软的，就像眼下田野拿软糯的鼻音在恳求他一样。金赫奎轻轻咬了一下自己的舌尖，痛觉迫使他清醒，中场休息时间不算短，可终究不长，他挣脱开田野缠着他的手指，深呼吸了一口，田野的鼻尖就在眼前，未摘的眼镜被两人发烫的吐息弄得雾蒙蒙的，他看不清田野的眼睛，只能先用吻去探，唇瓣触上唇瓣，怀里的田野柔顺地贴上来，先耐不住地拿舌尖撩拨他的唇峰，生疏的唇齿抵不住情愫泛滥，是田野先吻进来，他的双手都陷在金赫奎的衣角里，略微仰起头，好让舌尖舔过那些齿列。  
田野意识到自己在蜂蜜味的包裹下湿透了，无论是后背还是身下，他觉得很委屈，又有一种战栗的羞耻，他把那些小声又缱绻的“哥哥”吐进金赫奎的唇里，然后金赫奎一字不落地咽下去。不能在唇齿上费太多功夫，田野发颤的指尖去褪自己的裤子，幸好有队服外套的遮掩，他脱得乱了阵脚，剥出的后腰和臀尖隔着衣料抵在隔板上，触感冰凉。  
金赫奎被他发急的吻堵得发懵，田野把自己的焦虑清晰地传递给他，他试着安抚他的后背，两块凸出的肩胛骨像摇摇欲坠的山，中间凹陷的谷里蒙了一层汗水，手沿着后背摸到腺体，金赫奎轻轻捏住那里，然后听见田野的喉咙里突然的哭音。  
“......No cry，iko.”金赫奎用鼻尖抵住田野的额头，而田野拿粗暴的抚摸打断了他，外裤褪了被田野费力抻起的手臂挂在门上，两条光裸的腿在顶灯下映得雪白，情液渗漏出后穴，把腿间沾湿，在灯光之下显得黏腻又晶亮。  
他们的语言走失了，田野抿着嘴唇不让自己叫出声来，而金赫奎不习惯在这时说话，以前生疏紧张时他们互相嫌弃了很多，学了不少面红耳赤的新词，但现在陷在赛场上狭仄的囹圄间，谁也没有心思拿言语试探和抚慰，金赫奎看见田野鲜红的耳廓，他手心揩过他的腿根，一手的湿淋淋。  
面对面进入是熟稔的方式，只是站着使他们不太适应，田野一声不响地咬住自己的下唇，反而是金赫奎小小的“啊”了一声，意外发情的omega体内潮湿又高热，几乎不用太费力就能抵进去，软肉迫切地咬住他。内里被填满时，田野有些痛苦地仰起头，喉结暴露在空气里，从松懈的唇间发出一阵似有若无的气声。金赫奎的额头上渗出一层汗，田野的额头靠着他的肩膀，他用手揉了揉田野的后脑勺，小声拿韩语问他，难不难受。  
“......你不进来我才难受。”田野抽了口气，先用中文抱怨，再替换成英文，“No......”他的尾音拉得很长，拖出一点哭腔，站着有些艰难，只能勉强抬起一条腿去勾住金赫奎的腰，虽然步履维艰，但他尝试着用湿软的穴口把性器主动往里吞咽，金赫奎被他磨得难受，顶部恰好戳在生殖腔的入口，田野被自己的动作折腾得一抖，温热的淫液顺着被阴茎撑开的褶皱渗出来。金赫奎按住他的手臂，不许他再自己胡乱摆弄，就着搂腰的姿势把他抵在隔板上，他知晓自己不太可能将田野抱起来，便借着力压住田野环在他腰间的那条腿，勉强让他维持了一个打开的姿势，他亲吻他发烫的额头，有些生涩但用力地往里楔。  
他恰恰小心避开了生殖腔口，田野明显地呼吸一滞，这算是一个他和金赫奎独享的秘密，他的生殖腔似乎有某种特殊的病症，青春期度过后仍有残余的畸形，成年不多久后两个人在湿润的夏夜里临时标记，那个隐秘的入口显得位置过浅而窄小，不太费力就能找到，田野痛得掉泪，然而后腰酥麻，腔口被意外撬开的一瞬间，他的小腿肚就痉挛起来，金赫奎替他擦眼泪，他自己也不知道发生了什么，只听见田野模糊的哽咽，他那时才成年不久，好多的秘密没有解开，两个人两副躯干在夜里都白得发亮，纤细四肢重重叠叠，他们在亲吻中交换抱怨，然后互相拆解了对方的身体。  
这个秘密的发觉解锁了金赫奎一个坏习惯，田野至今也不太明白一个平时软绵绵的人总在易感期显现出强烈的占有欲。金赫奎似乎很喜欢抵进他的生殖腔，却也不完全进去，只是让敏感的腔口卡住自己。最初田野是气恼，一半气恼自己畸形窄小的腔口，一半气恼金赫奎毫无道理的行径，后来逐渐习惯了，骂了也不听，他又很克制地不把任何东西留在生殖腔里，田野只能一边说着西八，一边让他进去，内心控诉这一行为的幼稚。  
金赫奎见识过田野被羞涩噎得说不出话只能小口呻吟的模样，他觉得心里柔软，轻声笑歪在田野肩头。  
唯独现在意识清醒地避开了那里，田野攀着他的肩膀，时间的压迫使他不敢大口喘气，无意识地绞紧了内壁，肩胛骨撞在隔板上，姿势的歪斜使他只有抱着金赫奎才能维持勉强的平衡，他闭着眼睛，汗水濡湿了眉毛和鼻尖，空气里两股信息素缠在一起，冲淡了原本的樟脑味。他现在闻起来甜得滴水，金赫奎便去咬他眉间拧起的疙瘩，咬过脸颊和下颔，一直咬到颈侧，牙印颇浅，只在队服领口能遮掩的地方留下了椭圆的红痕，一些谨慎的亲呢。  
金赫奎的声音覆上一层哑，他用气声抱怨：“a......iko too tight.”  
“Calm down，iko.”  
昵称含在舌根慢慢拖长了说出口，田野被他喊得腿软，逼仄空间使感官放大，也许是有时间逼迫在前，金赫奎比平时多用了几分力气，交合的地方紧紧咬合着，反而成了一个着力点，田野的腰被弯折起来，以一种别扭的姿势挂在金赫奎身上，他实在无法放松下来，内里被入侵的感觉格外清晰，软肉纠缠着性器以此解渴，湿的热的彼此混淆了，像是在剥他的心，某种酝酿已久的屈辱感终于在金赫奎尝试着碰他身前时漫出了他的身体，随之而来的是零零碎碎的眼泪，田野的身前被金赫奎握在掌心，欲望敏感而避无可避，他起缩肩膀，但金赫奎没能察觉他的抗拒。  
“别，别弄我......”田野拿混乱的语言抵抗，“no touch......please.”高热的内里被搅弄时不受控制地贴合上去，太像谄媚了，一切的源头都是偶然而莫名的，田野不喜欢这样的失控感，他自己陷落在金赫奎的掌中，修长五指触感分明，尽管他断续表示了反抗，金赫奎好像屏蔽了他的言语，只在他耳边留下有些急促的呼吸声。  
他不想哭而迫近的高潮逼着他哭。金赫奎原先想井井有条地处理这一切，他的想法被证实过于天真了，iko不是能让他冷静下来的要素，自己唯一能顾及得上的除了田野就是时间，在触碰他生涩性器时他能感受到田野的微弱抵抗，几乎不用太费力就能让他软在自己掌心里，田野这时候被情潮推挤到一个角落，稍微用力的触碰都会把他震碎。  
借着头顶的光，金赫奎看见田野红着眼角，他的抵抗白费了，眼睫湿漉漉的，短暂的高潮使他的腰彻底软下去，后穴仍含着他不放，金赫奎第一次听到他无措的哭腔，田野把呻吟声压得很低，一只手臂勾在金赫奎的脖颈上。  
“你别出来......”田野顾不上他听不听得懂，自顾自地喃喃，分出一只手想把眼泪擦去，越擦越多，索性不再去管，沸腾的欲望已被如此抒解了一些，但他脑内较清明的部分此时还是一片混乱，残余的力气都在思考怎么和金赫奎沟通，他洞悉金赫奎温柔的部分，怎么有人这么狼狈的情况下还能温柔地解决情热，田野喘息不匀，隔着衣料一口咬在金赫奎的肩上。  
他想到一个单词，耳尖泛红，不确定如何使用，只得松开唇齿，小心地在金赫奎耳边尝试。  
“Shoot me？”

 

一个小时后利落赢下第三局的田野会发现自己做了一个很笨蛋的决定，他们捧着奖杯站在舞台正中，镜头给了上身特写，彩带漫天飞舞，平息了的情热没有继续为难他，田野就站在金赫奎的身旁，当主持人高声宣布冠军队伍的名字时，他只能在灯光下故作镇定，而不管含着的黏湿液体从腿根一路淌到了小腿。


End file.
